falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Restored Antiquated Vehicles
In the years and later decades after the end of the Great War, many post-war communities, settlements, societies and nation-states would pursue ways of acquiring functioning vehicles as a means of transportation and restoring old antiquated vehicles was one of the most common methods of acquiring transportation. Any community, faction, and/or country that had musuems, junk yards, and warehouses that stored old antiquated pre-war vehicles within its borders took such vehicles out of musuems and restored them to working order. Later on, nations with industrial capabilities would go on to not only upgrade such vehicles with new armor, engines and weapons, but would also construct post-war recreations as well. Historical Context Finding means of transportation was a task that the earliest post-war communities, settlements and societies immediately sought after once they had established a civilization for themselves. Surviving animals such as horses, camels and donkeys (mainly animals from zoos and circuses and survived the Great War and their descendants) along with post-war creatures such as brahmin were used as transportation. Finding motorized transport was difficult for many early post-war societies and was a task that only large and powerful factions who hope to achieve, mainly military forces and nation-states. Once post-war countries and societies engaged in Industrial Revival, they were able to restore such vehicles and give them much needed upgrades in terms of armor, engine and weapons. The majority of antiquated vehicles that were restored were those from World War II and the Cold War with a handful of World War I and Interwar Era vehicles being restored and used by many post-war armies in Europe. Nations such as the New California Republic, Cascadia, Federation of Alaska and the New Comintern Pact have long since entered into a period of Industrial Revival and are not only capable of restoring antiquated vehicles, but also upgrading them and making new creations of them and have used them successfully in the field. Nations such as the New Republic of Ireland and the Republic of Iceland were largely spared from the horrors of the Great War and were able to restore antiquated vehicles and field them in battle earlier than most post-war states and factions in Europe and North America since the industrial base had not been destroyed. Both field restored World War II and Cold War era tanks, trucks and armored vehicles used by European nations during the 20th century. The Far Eastern Republic is in a similar situation having survived direct nuclear attacks and fended off most nuclear missiles that attempted to destroy cities in the Russian Far East. This has preserved the industrial base and resources and has allowed the restoration of antiquated vehicles and creation of new post-war variants as well as a result of the policies of the Far Eastern socialist government. Types of Vehicles Trucks and Half-Tracks The most common type of antiquated vehicles to be restored are trucks and half-tracks. Trucks used by various armies during the conflicts of the 20th century are restored first as their ability to transport sizable amounts of both people and supplies make them very valuable in both a civilian and military context. Military trucks that are restored are usually World War II-era trucks such as the American M35 Deuce and a Hlaf cargo truck used by Cascadia, the NCR, and New Vegas Union member states and various GAZ trucks used by the Soviets during World War II typically used by the Far Eastern Republic, though Comintern member states have produced various GAZ inspiried trucks as well. Such trucks are usually given new nuclear powered engines and some light armor on the sides as upgrades and are usually used to transport troops, supplies and/or civilians which was the same role they followed back in pre-war times, though some are modified into gun trucks. Half-tracks are sought for restoration by organizations affiliated with the military or defense force of any faction trying to restore them. Due to their cross-country abilities, half-tracks are restored with stronger engines, better wheels and tracks and better armor. Most restored antiquated half-tracks and post-war production models are used for military purposes, though some are produced for civilian usage, mainly for large farms and cross-country travel between large and well-off settlements in the countryside, the latter of which is typically seen in rural Cascadia, the NCR and the Far Eastern Republic. Post-war half-tracks are also given new weapons such as better machine guns, ammunition, and turrets to give them a fighting chance when used on the field. Armored Cars and APCs While many post-war nations and factions have been able to produce makeshift armored cars, they aslo seek to restore antiquated armored cars and upgrade them with new weapons and armor since they would give whatever side is using them a better chance in battle. Vehicles like the M8 Greyhound are used by both the New California Republic Defense Force and Cascadian Defense Forces in both restored upgraded versions and post-war recreations. Armored Personnel Carriers (APCs) are also restored and put back into usage and are mainly Cold War-era APCs used by various armies such as the M113 and the M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle. See Also *Restored Antiquated Aircraft Category:History Category:Vehicles Category:Technology